Love Lost
by Jasper's lover 32
Summary: Bella left Forks 7 years ago, because of that dreadful day. She finall decides to return. She finds a nice surprise. What will it be? I do not own Twilght. Stephenie Meyer does. I am simply playing with her characters.
1. Leaving&The Incident

**I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

The chapters still aren't very long, but they are better than what they were at first.

* * *

_**Chapter 1:Leaving/The Incident**_

_**Bella POV**_

I never understood why Edward liked me. I guess I don't have to worry about it now though. It's been 7 years since that uneventful day, but I never stopped thinking about it. My heart was broken, because of him. Everywhere I went I was given looks of sumpathy. I couldn't take it anymore. Highschool graduation was right around the corner, so I started applying to the colleges i wanted to go to. I was majoring in journalism and hoped to get into a really good college, but I would've gone to just about any college at that moment. Tuition didn't matter because i had a full scholarship.

*Flashback*

"I got accepted to Penn State." I told Charlie the night after graduation during dinner.

"Why so far away?" he asked.

"I can't stay here anymore. No matter where I go I get pitiful sympathetic looks. I don't like it."

"Don't go sweetie. Please don't go."

"I'm sorry dad. I want a good education and i'm not going to get it here. It will also help people get over worrying about me. I'm moving on with my life."

I didn't want to hurt Charlie that night, but I wasn't going to stand back and take the pitiful looks. My mind was set. I was going to Pennsylvania and starting over. Nobody would know what happened. i would make new friends, get a good job, maybe even meet a new guy. I wouldn't have to worry about people worrying over me.

Nobody was going to stop me from leaving.

*End Flasback*

That life wasn't for me and when I got to Pennsylvania it was so much better. I did everything I wanted too. Life was so much better.

Everybody thought I was going to stay in Forks and continue on with life and go to the community college in Seattle. They were all surprised when they learned i was moving all the way across the country. Only a select few people weren't surprised. Jake and Billy. They saw how everybody looked at me and knew I would crack eventually. I don't like telling the story, but I guess it would help.

I was on my way home from the Cullen's . I seemed to spen a lot of time there lately. I went to call Charlie to tell him I was on my way home when I realized I forgot my phone back at the Cullen's. I made a quick u-turn, thankful that barely anyone used this road.

Arriving back at the house 15 minutes later, I figured they would hear me coming. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett had just left to hunting trip while i was leaving. I guess I should have been curious as to why Alice didn't go too, but I wasn't.

I knew my phone was in Edward's room so i didn't hestitate on heading up stairs after I put my jacket on the hook next to the door. That's when I heard it...

"Oh yes! Edward! Harder, harder! God yes!"

This didn't surprise me in the least. I made my way up the rest of the stairs and to Edward's door.

* * *

**Review please. I'm going to be doing this thing where you ask questions to the characters and they will answer. I've seen it on lots of stories and wanted to try it out.**


	2. Apologies&Returning

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Twilght! Stephenie Meyer does**_

_**Insight: I was thinking about making a Bella/Emmett story and would like to know what you guys think. The poll will be on my profile.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Apologies/Returning**_

I pushed the door open and even though I knew what was going on, nothing could have prepared to see Edward and Alice butt-naked on the couch, Alice riding Edward like he was a fucking stallion.

*Flashback*

Despite my knowledge of them being together, I was still fucking furious. Why? Because he shouldn't have fucking strung me along. He should've broke up with me in the least.

"What the FUCK are you doing?!" I screeched like a banchee.

"Bella? What are you doing here? I thought you left." Edward asked.

"Who else would it be fuckward. I came back to get my cell phone, if you must know."

"Bella. Baby. Please don't be mad?"

Did he seriously just ask me that. He is such an idiot.

"Really Edward?! Did you really just ask that? How could I not be fucking mad?! I just walked in on you FUCKING YOUR SISTER!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry baby. You know I love you."

"No Edward. You don't love me. If you loved me you wouldn't have strung me along. You would've had the decency to break up with me. Or hey you could've just not FUCKED YOUR SISTER!"

"Bella I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry." Alice chimed in.

"Save it Alice. Seriously you don't see me fucking Jasper do you? Edward. IT. IS. OVER! Have fun with Alice. I won't be holding you up much longer."

With that I grabbed my cell phone and stormed out of the room. I would rather die then be in the same room as them for another second.

*End Flasback*

At the end of that day I couldn't believe him and Alice. He was supposed to be my soul mate, my forever and Alice was supposed to be my BEST much for that. How could they betray me? I wonder if the rest of the family ever found out?

That brings us to now. I had j. I just graduated a year early, with my bachelors degree. I was headed beck to Forks. I already had a job as the evening secretary at the local vet and I would also be a nurse. Half-way during the first year of college i switched majors. I would of course be living with Charlie.

It took me exactly 4 days and 9 hours to get to Wasington and it would take me another 3 hours to get to Washington from Seattle. I had a lot going for me. I stood at 5 1/2 feet exact. I had a nice figure and a good job. I drove a red/black P1 Casi Todo Vendido Ferrari thanks to my super-rich, super-great boyfriend Ethan Whittlock. He would be in Forks in 6 days. He just had some stuff to wrap up. He had short blond-hair, blue eyes, a great body and he is a football player. He stands at 6 feet 9 inches. He was what got me through the past 3 hours. A girl can only think during a 108 hour drive.

Charlie's cruiser was in the front yard, so I knew he was home. He seriously needed to learn to park in the drive way. Nobody except Ethan and I knew I was coming back. The only thing I dreaded about coming back was seeing _**them**. _I don't know how it would go, but I would have people to help me through it atleast. I slowly got out of the car and made my way to the porch while collecting my thoughts.

DING...DONG...DING...DONG.

"Coming." Charlie shouted from upstairs.

I only had to wait a minute before i heard the CREEEEEEEEEAK. That door needed some work.

"Bells!"

"Hey dad."

"Shouldn't you be in college right now?"

"I got out a year early. I was too smart for them. I've missed you so much dad!"

Tears pricked my eyes at the sight of my dad in front of me. He was the only family I had since my mom died when I was 17 years old.

"I've missed you too sweetie. Come on in, it's cold out there. Your room is just how you left it. I'll let you get settled in then we can catch up."

"Ok. I'll see you in a little bit."

I was happy to be home.


	3. The Secret&Life Without

**Here is chapter 3. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Secret/Life Without**_

It took me 45 minutes to get everything unpacke. Most of my stuff was still with Ethan. I could have done it faster, but I love to do things human paced. It felt really good to be home even if the sun never shines in Forks. I was with family again and that's all that mattered. I never thought that I would actually come home. There was one thing that I hoped nobody would notice. Charlie didn't, nut i still had to face 99% of Forks. Only Ethan and I knew I was a vampire since he was my sire. He thought we were mates so he changed me. Even though we aren't truly mates we decided to keep dating since we had feelings for each other. **_They_**would know as soon as they saw me.

I stepped into the shower and basked in the feeling of the scallding hot water running down my body. during my change my body had changed drastically. My breasts and ass had gotten larger and my hair longer. Before my change i was only 4 fett 8 inches and now 5 1/2 feet exact. I would weigh 117 pounds for the rest of my existence. I got to work on my hair and body immediately. I didn't want to be in here too long.

I spent 20 more minutes in the shower. I put on a pair of plaid pajama pants and a black tanktop. I had to at least seem normal. I then made my way downstairs, since Charlie wanted to catch up. I knew he was sad that I i didn't tell him about graduating early.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Bells."

"You wanted to catch up."

"Yeah, but first I wanted to ask you a question."

Oh god. I hope he didn't notice anything different.

"Go ahead. Ask away."

"I was wondering if you had a job in place yet."

"I'm going to work as the evening secretary and nurse at the vet. Why?"

"Well, we needed a morning assistant down at the station and I thought maybe you would need work or just be interested."

"I would love to work mornings at the station Charlie."

We spent the rest of the night catching up. By 10 o'clock I faked sleepiness knowing that we had to get going early in the morning. I started work tomorrow and I was excited.

_**Jasper POV**_

It had been years since I had been home or even seen the Cullens. I left when _Alice _and _Edward_ decided to tell the whole family that they had been having an affair and they were true mates. I was heart-broken and devastated with a hint of frustrated. Immediately after they finished taking I went upstairs and packed all my stuff. I made my way back downstairs and threw my bags in my white dodge charger with the black racing stripes. I would have my other cars shipped to Peter's house. The only reason they decided to confess was because Bella walked in on them and blew up.

I was finally going to visit them after 7 years. I missed Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Emmett. I could do without _Alice_ or _Edward._

_We wouldn't be seen dead here in the day...I guess you lucky that it's dark now...**Alice.**_

"Yeah?"

"That's no way to say hello Jazzy."

"You lost rights to me being polite to you when you fucked OUR BROTHER! Now what do you want?"

"Well..I'm calling to tell you that we are moving back to Forks and that you should meet us there."

"Ok."

"We should all arrive at 4 p.m."

"I'll see you guys there." I din't wait for a reply, I ended the call right there.

So we are going back to Forks. I could do that.


End file.
